


Bloody Walls and Root Beer Stories

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failed mission was one of the worst things that could happen in Phil's line of work, but a bleeding agent barley holding on was the last thing he ever wanted, especially this agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Walls and Root Beer Stories

The wall behind him was cold and hard, marking his current position even more uncomfortable with the random chunks of missing wall and cluttered area.

“Place needs a new colour” his voice was distant, falling on ignorant ears as Phil put pressure on the wound in his stomach “what do you think boss? Splash of red to brighten up the place?”

“You are not allowed to bleed on these walls agent” Phil said in a stern voice, a hint of panic dripping through every word while his fingers worked overtime to press more gauze into Clint’s side “I am not explaining another home paint job to fury for a safe house because you decided to bleed on the walls, again”

“Aww come in boss” blond strands of hair stuck to his forehead as the sweat ran down his face “shield safe houses are so…gloomy. And fury would just make me pay for it and paint it. Though, he might help me paint while we drink root beer and he tells me old ranger stories”

“It’s cute that you think Nick would drink root beer instead of scotch”

“So you don’t deny that he’ll tell me stories?” He hissed in pain when Phil increased the pressure on his side.

“Given a chance Nick Fury will definitely use it to embarrass me” the laugh that came out of Phil’s throat was small, but it was just loud enough for Clint to enjoy “but if you want to spend time with my best friend you need to stop bleeding”

“Doing y best boss” his eye lids started to get heavy while Phil changed the gauze, using his jacket when he couldn’t find anymore sanitary options in the safe house’s first aid kit “aww, Jacket no”

“It’s replaceable, you are not”

“Just a sniper boss” he smiled tiredly “lots of those around”

“None that I have any interest in working with”

“If only you were a mythical creature from old folk tales” he laughed at his own stupidity “like a Phoenix. Just lick my wounds to heal them”

“Phoenix’s cry on wounds” his handler corrected him with a huff “at least, the one in Harry Potter did”

“Way to ruin the moment boss”

“What is licking suppose to do? Other than infect the wounds and risk your health further?” He pulled the jacket away when he found some more gauze in the bottom of the first aid kit, sighing when he saw the wound had stopped pumping out so much blood. 

“Aww come on Boss” the blond protested, jumping when Phil reached over and slapped him to force his eyes open “you watched Megosh with Mel and Andrew last year. You wouldn’t stop quoting it”

“And this matters… Because?”

“Lick your wounds to save the taste of you” Phil mentally slapped himself for forgetting his favourite line in any movie ever, forgiving himself a little because of the panic he felt at the thought of losing Clint.

“If I want to remember your taste, I’ll kiss you” he said without thinking, closing his eyes with a groan when he realized that he had spoken out loud.

“Yes please” his eyes met Clint’s when he looked up at the younger man in confusion “what? Like I’ll turn down kissing my really hot handler if I’m going to die”

“You’re not going to die” he rolled his eyes “I’ll kill you if you die”

“Won’t your job already be done?” 

“I have my ways” Clint shivered under his hand “so no dying, got it?” 

“But I was looking foreword to that kiss” he joked, grunting when Phil slammed their lips together and brought a hand up to his face, smudging some of his blood on his cheek without a thought.

Pulling away after a while he took a moment to catch his breath again, savouring the taste of Clint’s kiss on his lips “you make it through this and , if you want, I’ll give you a thousand more of those”

“I’m going to need a lot more than just a thousand boss” the blond laughed softly “that will only get me through a week with you”

“As many as you want he bargained “every day, as long as you want”

“And…all I have to do, is stay alive?” 

“That’s not too much to ask for, is it?”

“Not at all” the blond smiled behind heavy eye lids “that prize is definitely worth the fight” the sound of a helicopter over head pulled Phil’s attention away for a second “I still want… Ranger stories from… Fury”

“I’ll let him know” light filled the room as the helicopter got closer “and I’ll buy drinks for you both”

“Sounds good boss” his eyes closed as he spoke “I look forward to it”


End file.
